Walkyrie & Co
by sodreaming
Summary: Bella a 19 ans, est orpheline. Elle est belle, intelligente, rebelle, séductrice, a un caractère bien trempé et est bien décidée à conquérir le monde. Elle débarque à New-York rejoindre son frère, mais c'est alors qu'elle rencontre Edward ... All human !
1. Pour commencer

__Bonjour à tous et à toutes !__

_Si l'histoire vous tente, une petite review, et je vous met le chapitre suivant - en fait, je veux pas l'avouer, mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire ... Niark !_

**Walkyrie & Co**

_Bella a 19 ans, est orpheline. Elle est belle, intelligente, rebelle, séductrice, a un caractère bien trempé et est bien décidée à conquérir le monde. Elle débarque à New-York rejoindre son frère Emmett, et sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Mais c'est alors qu'elle découvre Edward, son voisin de palier, l'homme le plus séduisant et le plus mystérieux qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré. Attention, rencontre explosive ! Tous humains._


	2. Une rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien attacher votre ceinture …

Je fixais l'hôtesse de l'air. Grande, rousse, avec un tailleur un peu trop serré … Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Victoria. Ok … Elle ressemblait à toutes ces filles que la nature avait gâtées et qui du coup, se la jouait un peu trop. Elle était pourtant jolie … Le gars de l'allée d'à côté la lorgnait du regard. Je soupirais.

-Hum … Oui, désolée.

J'attachais ma ceinture en vitesse et continuais de pianoter sur mon Iphone.

-Excusez-moi mais … Pouvez-vous éteindre votre téléphone portable s'il vous plaît ?

_Elle a décidé de me saouler tout le vol ou quoi ? _

Déjà, en une demi-seconde, j'envoyais à Rose un « Dsl dois fermer mon portable. Bsx ».

De mon doigt manucuré ( il faut bien ça ! ) j'appuyais sur la touche d'arrêt.

-Voilà ! dis-je d'un ton un peu trop brutal.

Je faillis rajouter un « Vous êtes contente ? » mais je me retins. Mieux valait être polis.

Une petite fille revint des toilettes dans les bras de sa maman. Elles s'assirent à côté d'un homme que je supposais être le père. Le couple souriait et l'enfant riait.

Je ressentis cette pique au cœur si familière. Celle que j'éprouvais quand je voyais ce que j'aurais pu avoir … Une famille, un père, une mère. Mais j'étais heureuse.

J'avais Emmett, mon grand-frère adoré, j'avais Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et la petite amie de mon frangin. J'avais tous mes amis du lycée et de l'orphelinat. J'étais, sans me vanter, belle et intelligente. J'avais décroché avec brio mon diplôme de littérature. J'étais professeure de lettres. J'avais beaucoup d'argent, laissé par ceux qui un jour avaient étés mes parents.

Alors pourquoi je savais qu'ils me manquaient ? Ils ne voulaient pas d'Em', ni de moi.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à les détester entièrement ? Au point de ne pas désirer, un jour peut être, les revoir ? _Parce que c'est tes parents. _Grmff.

Voulant sortir de ce genre de réflexion, je m'allongeais dans le fauteuil de cuir blanc ( première classe s'il vous plaît ! ) puis actionnais l'écran de télévision. Je choisis un de mes films préférés, 27 robes, et m'en régalais de bout en bout. Un fois le film finit, je sortis un bouquin de mon sac, « Twilght, Breaking Down ». J'étais accro à ce fichu bouquin. L'héroïne, Kristen Stewart, avait ce que je désirais le plus ; son Robert Pattinson, son chéri sur qui elle pouvait compter. _Aaaah … Voilà ce qui me manque. _

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'avais presque finit le livre quand la voix haut perchée de Victoria résonna dans l'avion. « Mesdames et Messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente vers New-York. "Merci de relever vos tablettes, vos sièges, et d'éteindre tous vos appareils électroniques" _Oui chef ! _

De toute façon, j'avais l'impression que quoi qu'on me dise, rien ne pourrait assombrir cette journée. J'étais tellement contente de revoir mon frère ! Presque un an qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Enfin si, il y avait la webcam, les texto et tout le toutim, mais c'était beaucoup mieux d'avoir mon nounours en vrai. J'étais aussi très heureuse de revoir Rosalie. Je l'avais croisée à Paris il y a environ trois mois. Elle y était pour un défilé, moi pour décorer un musée. Comme quoi !

Arrivée dans le hall d'attente, je cherchais des yeux la belle blonde. Manque de bol, elle était pas là. Pressée de la revoir, je sortis mon portable de mon sac Burberry et lui envoyais un texto lui demandant où elle était. _Elle est peut-être occupée avec Emmett … _

L'engin vibrait quelques secondes plus tard. « Tourne-toi ! » M'avait envoyé ma meilleure amie. Alors, doucement, je fis demi-tour. Waouh.

-Comme tu fais pour être aussi belle … dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle portait une splendide robe rouge sang qui moulait parfaitement son corps de déesse. Son rouge à lèvre faisait un rappel de couleur et sa magnifique chevelure or tombait en cascade dans son dos. Elle était … indescriptiblement belle.

-Bella ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Pareil Rose …

Je la serrais dans mes bras le plus fort possible. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

T'as intérêt à TOUT me raconter ! S'exclama t'elle.

Bien sûr ! Répondis-je, un sourire dans la voix.

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers sa Porsche rouge. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver ! Rosalie sera toujours Rosalie … Les cheveux dans le vent, nous roulions à la vitesse de l'éclair vers New-York.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu me racontes de croustillant ?

-Ben … J'ai fais des cours passionnant dans de grandes écoles parisiennes et …

-Mais non patate ! Je te parle pas de ça !

-Oh ! Ben … J'ai rencontré Lucas …

-Blond ou brun ?

-Blond.

-Mais tu m'avais pas dit que t'aimais pas les blonds ?

-Ben en fait-il était cro chou … soupirais-je.

-Dis … t'es pas amoureuse, si ?

-Quoi ? Sursautais-je. Mais non. Il était juste …

-Formidablement sexy ! Devina t'elle.

-Dans le mille.

-Et il faisait quoi ?

-Prof de maths !

-Pas très sexy tout ça …

-Ah, si tu savais …

-T'es restée combien de temps avec ?

-7 mois.

-Waouh ! Un record ! D'habitude, tu les jettes au bout d'une semaine !

-Que veux-tu, les temps changent ! Me défendis-je en riant. Et toi avec Em' ?

-Il est … Y'a pas de mots pour le dire.

-T'es sacrément atteinte dis donc !

-Que veux-tu, les temps changent ! M'imita t'elle.

-Et sinon, comment est l'appart' ?

-Le loft tu veux dire ? S'insurgea Rose.

-Oui, le LOFT.

-Ben il est supra grand et très lumineux. Tu as trois pièces pour toi.

-Cool !

Nous continuâmes à bavarder gaiement et encore une fois, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

-Vous êtes arrivée Madame ! Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Merci jeune fille, la taquinais-je.

Je levais alors les yeux vers mon nouveau chez-moi. C'était juste …

-Alors ? Demanda Rosalie. Tu aimes ou pas ? C'est peut-être un peu trop vieillot de devant non ? Si tu veux-tu pourras tout retaper. On a laissé ta chambre sobre au cas ou …

-Ne dis pas de mal de ma maison ! Criai-je un octave trop haut.

-Tu aimes ?

-Bien sûr !

Mes valises en main, j'entrais dans le loft. Just … splendidissime.

-A moi New-York ! Hurlais-je.

Par la fenêtre ouverte j'entraperçus notre voisin de devant. Il était très très beau. La peau mate, deux grands yeux rieurs, un corps sublime … Il riait aux éclats.

-Alors Rose, c'est elle ta meilleure amie ? Demanda t-il entre deux rires.

-Affirmatif Jake !

-Enchanté ! Cria le dénommé Jake du haut de sa terrasse. Et bienvenue !

_Il se moque de moi là ou je rêve ? _

-Attention monsieur Jake … Ne me sous-estime pas ! Lançais-je, amicale.

-Oui M'dame ! Bon, je te laisse t'installer … A plus !

Je sentais qu'on allait très bien s'entendre.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais fini de décharger mon immense valise dans mon immense dressing. Heureusement que Rose m'avait aidé ! J'allumais mon Mac pour voir si j'avais des mails …

_Hum … Ok. 7 messages. _Je cliquais sur le premier, le sourire aux lèvres.

_De : __**angelweberhotmail .fr**_

_A : ___

_Sujet : _Happy day

Hey chouchou !

C dingue, on s'est vu y'a 3 jours et tu me manques déjà. J't'en supplie, call me dès que tu as le temps. Bsx baveux belle brune,

Angela

_Chouette ! Ca c'est une amie ! _

-Bella, je pars à l'agence, ils m'ont appelée d'urgence !

-Ok, bisous Rose !

-Je t'appelle avant de rentrer. Fais comme chez toi !

-A plus !

J'ouvris le deuxième mail avec un creux au fond du ventre.

_De : ___

_A : ___

_Sujet : _Bon voyage !

Chère Isabella,

Tout l'orphelinat vous souhaite une bonne carrière à New-York. Vous allez nous manquer …

Voici, pour vous aider, quelques formulaires pour les Visa, passeports etc. … en pièce jointe.

Très bonne continuation,

Mme Clifford.

P.S. : Passez le bonjour à votre frère de notre part !

Waouh … Ca c'était gentil. Troisième mail.

_De : ___

_A : ___

_Sujet : _Remerciements

Bella,

Je dois t'avouer que ces sept mois on étés les plus beaux de ma vie.

Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu vas me manquer. Pourtant, je sais que tu n'es pas une fille qui aime être attachée, que tu veux être libre et indépendante. Je respecte ton choix.

Si tu le souhaite, appelles-moi.

Je t'embrasse,

Lucas

Ben dis-donc, j'étais gâtée aujourd'hui ! Mail suivant.

_De : ___

_A : ___

_Sujet : _Absence

Ma Bell's,

Vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Mes champions ont un match au moment où tu arrives. Je ne pouvais pas les lâcher comme ça. Je rentre vers 8h. Embrasses Rose de ma part. J't'aime fort ,

Em'.

Je souris. Emmett était vraiment trop craquant. Cinquième mail.

_De : ___

_A : ___

_Sujet : _Inscription

Chère Bella,

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier de votre présence au sein de notre école.

Je crois que les chevaux se souviendront de vous pour toujours !

Vous nous manquerez, c'est sûr. Au fait … Félicitation pour votre galop 7 !

Donc, je vous envoie ci-joint votre diplôme. Cordialement,

Carles Van Cliff.

C'est vrai que je l'avais bien mérité ce galop. J'y avais bossée comme une folle.

Les deux mails restants étaient des pubs. Même pas la peine de les regarder. Corbeille !

Je soupirais d'aise. J'adorais tous ces gens. Le sourire aux lèvres, encore une fois, je partis me doucher. Habillée, maquillée, fin prête, j'ouvris donc la porte, joyeuse comme pas deux. Alors je le vis.

Il était de dos … Un courant électrique me parcourut. Grand, musclé comme il faut, avec des cheveux couleur bronze, emmêlés, à faire damner un saint ! Il portait un t-shirt noir qui montrait son dos, et un jean délavé bleu. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Il criait à quelqu'un : « Sort ! Sort de chez moi ! ». Sa voix était rauque, tellement belle ! Je vis alors à qui il s'adressait. Une grande blonde à moitié nue qui tenait une pile de vêtements dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Edward ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

-Sort j'ai dit ! Rugit-il.

-Mais Eddie … -

-Ne m'appelles plus JAMAIS ainsi ! Tu entends ? Ne reviens JAMAIS !

-Ce qu'a dit James est faux … minauda t'elle.

-Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le président Sarkozy ! Hurla t-il. Sort Tanya !

Tanya finit par abandonner et elle sortit en pleurant à moitié. Il se tourna de mon côté, se pinçant l'arrête de son nez, les paupières fermées. Il était le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Un dieu. Un visage d'Apollon … Un nez fin et droit, des lèvres pleines, des pommettes saillantes … Plus bas, des abdos et des pectoraux … Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de plonger mes mains sous son tee-shirt et de goûter à chaque centimètre de sa peua.! Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. De grands yeux verts émeraude dans lesquels je me plongeais avec délice.

Il retint son souffle à son tour et m'offrit un grand sourire carnassier avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement, me laissant en plan, hébétée.

**6 mois plus tard. **

_Ne jamais faire pitié. Avancer coûte que coûte. _C'était notre politique avec Emmett depuis qu'on avait 12 ans. Avec nos caractères bien trempés, aucun de nous de ne voulait passer pour le vilain petit canard abandonné. _Non merci ! _

-Ouvrez n'importe quel magazine de mode. Chaque mannequin sera soit rachitique, sois maigre. La minceur est idéalisée, et c'est presque contraignant d'être enrobée, voir même ronde ! Pour être belle, aujourd'hui, il faut avoir de beaux seins, un ventre plat, de belles jambes, des yeux de biche, un physique idéal. Celle qui ont la chance de posséder ce corps là naturellement et qui l'entretienne, font attention à leur ligne et qui seront minces toute leur vie seront acceptées bravement dans la société, même si elles ont la cervelle d'un petit pois. C'est à la limite du racisme corporel, toute cette maigreur, et, forcément, les femmes fortes se sentent mal dans leur peau. A plusieurs époques, un femme belle était une femme ronde, aux seins lourds et aux hanches larges. Elles étaient le symbole de la féminité, et étaient fières de leur physique. Je voudrais donc, pour la semaine prochaine, que vous me fassiez une rédaction d'au moins 150 lignes, avec, comme thème, la rondeur. Le protagoniste sera soit de sexe féminin, soit de sexe masculin, au choix, et devra s'intégrer dans notre société, malgré ses rondeurs. J'accepte les scènes à caractère sexuel, du moment qu'elle ne sont pas pornographiques.

C'était la fin du cour, enfin. Les deux heures s'étaient passées comme sur des roulettes j'adorais enseigner. Je fixais mes élèves de prépa, complètement captivés et ahuris par mes paroles. Je leur souris.

-Allez, vous pouvez sortir ! Bonne fin de journée ! M'écriais-je quand la sonnerie retentie.

Ils sortirent tous de leur léthargie, comme hypnotisés. _Ben dit-donc tu vas pas t'ennuyer à corriger tes copies la semaine prochaine ! _Pour une fois, ce sera un sujet vraiment très intéressant … C'était la fin de ma journée, et, comblée, je sortais de l'amphithéâtre, de l'enceinte, puis enfin arrivait devant la copropriété. Le loft était accolé à celui de Jacob et à celui d'un autre homme, et nous avion un escalier commun pour trois appartements.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, pressée d'aller voir Jake. J'entendais des grognements provenir de mon étage. _Ben va voir andouille !_ En arrivant, je LE revis. Bon dieu, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'avais fais pour ne plus penser à lui. Surement à cause du bouleau. Mais là … Waouh ! _Décidemment c'est ton expression favorite ! _Il était tendu par l'effort, portait des cartons énormes.

_Cette fois ci Bella, c'est toi qui lui cloue le bec ! _Je me raclais la gorge, attendant qu'il se retourne.

-Alice, je t'ai déjà dis que je te détestais… commença t'il en soupirant.

Il se stoppa net et se tourna, une expression ahurit peinte sur le visage.

-Vous ?

Il ne semblait pas y croire. Ah bon ?

-Moi même ! dis-je en un grand sourire, lui tendant la main. Isabella Swan, re-enchantée.

_Ah !_ Il semblait ébloui. _Bien joué Bell's ! _

Lorsqu'il serra ma main, un courant électrique me parcourut. Il dut le ressentir aussi car ses grands yeux verts me regardaient avec étonnement.

-Et vous êtes Edward …

-Cullen. Edward Cullen, annonça t'il, se reprenant en main.

A mon tour d'être ahurit. Edward Cullen en personne ! Juste l'homme qui avait créé en collaboration ma marque de vêtements préférée, Cullen & Withlock !

-Non … Pas possible. Soufflais-je.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

-Euh … Votre dispute avec … euh, comment déjà ? Ah oui, Tanya.

Il se raidit une demi-seconde quand il entendit le nom de la femme, puis se reprit.

-Ah oui …

Il sembla réfléchir puis s'exclama :

-Vous êtes la jeune femme d'en face !

-C'est ça ! Et … Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais où étiez vous ces 6 derniers mois ? Je ne vous ai plus croisé depuis.

-J'étais à Prague, pour le boulot.

-Ah … ok.

Je me creusais la tête pour trouver un sujet de discussion. En attendant, Edward me dévisageait de haut en bas. _Ah ! Ca y est. J'ai trouvé ! _

-Je peux vous aider pour vos cartons si vous voulez !

-Tutoyez-moi.

-A condition que tu fasses de même, dis-je, un sourire dans la voix.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais tu es sûre que tu réussiras à les porter ? demanda t'il, une moue craquante sur le visage.

-Je pense, oui, rétorquais-je en priant pour que mes entraînements Wii-Fit ne soient pas inutiles.

M'avançant comme une princesse, je saisis un des cartons au hasard et le soulevait. _Jackpot ! _

-Waouh … souffla très doucement Edward, si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

-Merci, dis-je, souriant jusqu'au dent. Je le met où ?

Il mit un peu de temps pour répondre puis me dit enfin :

-Dans le salon, ça ira.

-Ok !

_Attention, Bella est dans la place ! _Je m'étais mise en mode « séduction » et personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, le beau Cullen semblait épaté. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot durant plus d'une heure. Il faut dire que j'évitais son regard. Les cartons enfin posés dans l'immense salon, il me remercia froidement, ne m'accordant même pas un regard.

_C'est quoi ce saut d'humeur là ?_

_-_A plus tard peut être !

Il semblait … pressé de me voir partir. Je m'en offusquais.

-Je vous dérange peut être ? demandais-je, un peu trop agressive.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria t'il. C'est juste que …

Il était redevenu un peu plus doux.

-J'ai beaucoup de boulot. Reprit-il, froid de nouveau.

_C'est quoi son problème ? _

-Ah. Bien ! m'écriais en tournant les talons.

J'allais franchir la porte lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras. J'en frémis.

-Isabella, attend.

-Bella, corrigeais-je automatiquement en me retournant.

Plongeant dans ses yeux, j'y vis une lueur étrange, qui en assombrissait le vert resplendissant.

_Du … désir ? _Il était tellement beau à cet instant que je voulais lui sauter dessus.

_Ben toi c'est pas mieux. Tu veux lui sauter dessus. _Et ses lèvres qui m'appelaient …

Nous poussâmes un gémissement en même temps et nos lèvres se rejoignirent avec un besoin pressant. Les siennes étaient si douces …Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais plus m'en détacher. _Attends Bella … Tu peux le faire ! Reprends le contrôle ! _Non, je ne peux pas ma volonté est réduite à néant face à lui.

J'étais scindée en deux : la partie douce et tendre que je m'efforçais de cacher en sa présence ne pouvait – et ne voulait – plus se détacher de lui il était une sorte de nicotine indispensable, et la partie sûre d'elle, dominatrice, voulait ce détacher. _Douce Bell's : 1 Bell's sauvage : 0. _Waouh waouh waouh … Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces quand soudain, plus rien, le vide. Quoi ? Je rouvris les yeux, surprise.

Il s'était retiré, ses yeux étaient redevenus froids, mais toujours avec cette lueur sombre.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura « A bientôt Bella … ». Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis me claqua la porte au nez.

_Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'était, ça ? _


	3. Au bout du fil

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoici - il y aura pas eu à beaucoup atteindre, hein :p -, avec le second chapitre ! **

**Comme je suis suuubmergée de lecteurs et de reviews ( blague ), je vous réponds, parce que merci, du plus profond de moi, d'être ici, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Vraiment.**

**Camzoune :** eheh, non, je me suis mal exprimée :p

**Yayalia :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Delphine94 : **Ben oui, Edward est un sadique, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ... :p T'inquiète pas, pour le faire ramer, elle va le faire ... Il l'a bien mérité ! - mais c'est là, qu'en fait, on se rend compte qu'Edward n'est pas JUSTE un sale con ... A suivre !

**Emy-Lyne : **Merci pour tout, encore. C'est ce que j'ai finis par faire aussi, du coup x) Ah oui alors il ne faut pas croire, Bella est une rebelle ( en fait, j'en avais assez de lire une Bella-toute-petite-chose-minuscule-qui-tremble-non-stop, donc j'ai fais une Bella qui se bat ^^ ), et non, Edward n'a pas de double personnalité : Tu verraaaas, son histoire se développe après ! Je t'en réserve un dès que je peux ... La liste est longue !

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue d'Edward, 6 mois plus tôt<strong>

« When I meet you again … » commença à chantonner mon Iphone.

-Allo ?

-Edward ? C'est James.

-Ah. Salut. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais te dire …

-Oui ?

-Ben, euh …

-Accouche … soupirais-je.

-C'est assez compliqué mais …

-James, grondais-je, j'ai pas le temps là.

-Tanya … te trompes avec moi.

Je restais figé sur place. Bon d'accord, Tanya et moi ça n'était pas sérieux on ne s'aimait pas d'amour et tout. C'était juste pour le plaisir et la couverture des magazines.

Les règles étaient simples, comme dans un vrai couple :

N'être avec personne d'autres

Toujours être sincère.

Alors là … Elle était à moitié nue dans mon lit sur le coup de la fureur, je lui hurlais de partir de chez moi. Un deal était un deal, et je n'étais pas du genre à plaisanter. Elle avait beau me supplier, rien n'y faisait.

Tanya finit par arrêter de protester et elle sortit en pleurnichant. Je me tournait lentement, me pinçant l'arrête de son nez, les paupières fermées. Lorsque je les ouvrit, je la vis.

La plus belle créature de l'univers.

De longues jambes fines, un ventre plat, une poitrine magnifique, de minces épaules, un cou gracieux. Ray- Ban à la main, sac Burberry. Jean moulant et chaussures à talon – sexy mais pas vulgaire, dans un équilibre parfait. Une chevelure brune splendide, de larges pommettes, des lèvres pleines, un regard chocolat d'une profondeur extrême. Moi qui était d'habitude un séducteur, là ça se voyait qu'elle en était une aussi, et j'étais désemparé devant cette beauté. Mais comme je resterais toujours celui que je suis, le « sérial-dragueur » de New-York, je lui offrit – avec un effort considérable pour masquer mes pensées - un large sourire et rentrait dans mon appartement, frustré malgré tout.

**6 mois plus tard**

-'Tain ! jurais-je tout bas.

A peine levé de mon siège, l'hôtesse – une certaine Victoria qui m'avait offert de loyaux services aux toilettes – m'agrippait par la veste.

-Si tu pouvais lâcher ma Hugo Boss, ça m'arrangerais !

-Oh, Eddie, soit pas aussi dur …

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à m'appeler 'Eddie' ? C'est moche et très peu viril en plus. Bon ok, Victoria était … pas mal du tout, mais là elle me saoulait grave.

-Dit Victoria, je te donne mon numéro et tu me lâches OK ? demandais-je, tout à trac.

Zut ! Pourquoi je lui donne mon numéro ! _Champion Cullen …_

Elle va me harceler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours maintenant !

-Suuper ! Susurra t'elle.

Après un cour échange de numéro, je finis par sortir de cet avion de malheur. Pffiou …

_Enfin à la maison. Ca m'a manqué ! _

Mes défilés à Prague étaient crevant. Et ce satané Jasper était déjà avec Alice !

Lui il était fixe, en couple depuis 2 ans. Moi, j'étais plutôt genre nomade. Les sédentaires, pas pour moi ! _Oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec ta sœur ce soir gros dragueur !_

Une heure après, j'étais enfin devant chez moi, attendant les cartons qu'Alice devaient m'amener. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je vis au moins cinq déménageurs apporter des tonnes de cartons devant ma porte. Un mot écrit en énorme collé sur le premier « Sorry chéri, je profite de Jazz quelques instants ;) Je te laisses faire le gros bras ! A toute, ta sœur Alice ». Cloué sur place, je regardais à travers l'œillet partir un à un les colosses, délestés de leurs chargements de trois tonnes. _Chouette, une séance de muscu' ...! _J'ouvris la porte doucement, craignant une autre surprise de mauvais goût rien à gauche, rien à droite. Alors, peinant comme un fou, grognant comme un homme de Cro-Magnon, je déplaçais les cartons dans le salon.

« Paf, paf, paf ! ». Des talons hauts. Enfin, Alice était revenue !

-Alice, je t'ai déjà dis que je te détestais… Dis-je en soufflant.

Me retournant pour regarder en face ma sœur maudite, je LA revis. Estomaqué.

-Vous ?

J'avais un ton surpris. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je l'avais oubliée. _Certainement à cause de toutes les autres filles que tu fréquentes … _Mais elle, elle était juste splendide !

-Moi même ! m'annonça t'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, me tendant la main. Isabella Swan, re-enchantée.

_Hum … C'est moi ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup ? _

Lorsque je lui serrais, un courant électrique me parcourut. Je la regardais, étonné. _Ca alors !_

-Et vous êtes Edward … me demanda t'elle.

_Elle connaît mon prénom ?_

-Cullen. Edward Cullen, annonçais-je à mon tour, plus sûr de moi d'un coup.

Son expression me surpris. Elle semblait aussi estomaquée que moi tout à l'heure.

-Non … Pas possible. Souffla la belle.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? demandais-je, surpris de plus belle.

-Euh … Votre dispute avec … euh, comment déjà ? Ah oui, Tanya.

Je me raidit une demi-seconde en entendant le nom de cette … Bref. Je me repris.

-Ah oui …

Je fis mine de réfléchir, histoire de ne pas lui montrer que j'avais pensé à elle sans relâche les trois jours suivants après notre rencontre.

-Vous êtes la jeune femme d'en face ! M'écriais-je.

-C'est ça ! Et … Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais où étiez vous ces 6 derniers mois ? Je ne vous ai plus croisé depuis.

_Elle pense à moi alors ? Elle m'a pas oublié !_

-J'étais à Prague, pour le boulot.

-Ah … ok.

Un gros blanc s'installa. Ne me donnant pas la peine de trouver un sujet de discussion, je la contemplais de bas en haut, sans gêne. _J'suis pas un Cullen pour rien ! _

-Je peux vous aider pour vos cartons si vous voulez !

-Tutoyez-moi.

Je ressentais l'étrange besoin d'être plus proche d'elle.

-A condition que tu fasses de même, dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais tu es sûre que tu réussiras à les porter ?

_Mais quel macho ! _J'étouffais mon rire par une sourire avec ses bras frêle, porter les cartons d'Alice ? Jamais de la vie !

- Je pense, oui, rétorqua t'elle, me surprenant au plus au point.

S'avançant comme une reine, elle saisit un des cartons et le soulevait. _Sûre d'elle en plus._

-Waouh …

Je le dis très doucement je ne voulais pas qu'elle entende, mais c'était sortit tout seul.

-Merci. Je le met où ?

_Celle-là il me la faut ! _Elle m'accordait le plus beau des sourires du monde. _Cullen ... t'as un temps de retard là. _

-Dans le salon, ça ira.

-Ok !

Pendant presque une heure, nous ne parlâmes pas. Moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer cette splendide jeune femme. _Edward ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle te chamboule complet ? Te laisses pas avoir ! _Les cartons enfin déplacés, je décidais d'être froid pour la faire fuir.

-A plus tard peut être !

Je me voulais pressant, excédé.

-Je vous dérange peut être ? S'écria t'elle, sur la défensive.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que …

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle me dérangeait ?

_Edward, reprend-toi ! Chasse là ! _

-J'ai beaucoup de boulot, repris-je, froid de nouveau.

-Ah. Bien !

Déjà elle tournait les talons vers la porte. Elle était vexée.

Ne pouvant plus y tenir, je lui attrapais le bras. _Encore un courant électrique …_

-Isabella, attend.

-Bella, corrigea t'elle en se retourna.

_Tu la désires Cullen ! _Ca oui. Comment ne pas la désirer ? Je voulais me jeter sur elle et l'embrasser sans relâche._ Mayday, Mayday, on a perdu Edward! _Je gémis, et plongeais sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Ses bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Mmm …

La voix dans la tête me hurlait d'arrêter. _Non ! Reprend-toi ! _Ok ! Je me retirais avec toutes les peines du monde. _Joue-la sadique ! _Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres. _Maintenant, rentre à la maison ! _Alors, hautain, je rentrais chez moi, lui claquant la porte au nez. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, mis mes écouteurs. « I will always love you » de – comme par hasard ! – débuta. Je n'avais pas la force de l'arrêter. Comment Bella pouvait-elle m'obséder à ce point ? Nous ne nous connaissions presque pas …

"**If I should stay****  
><strong>**I would only be in your way****  
><strong>**So I'll go but I know****  
><strong>**I'll think of you every step of the way****  
><strong>**And I will always love you****  
><strong>**I will always love you****  
><strong>**You, you, my darling you ****  
><strong>**Bittersweet memories****  
><strong>**That is all I'm taking with me****  
><strong>**So goodbye Please don't cry****  
><strong>**We both know I'm not what you****  
><strong>**You need****  
><strong>**I hope life treats you kind****  
><strong>**And I hope you have all you dreamed of****  
><strong>**And I wish to you joy and happiness****  
><strong>**But above all this, I wish to you love****  
><strong>**I will always love you ****  
><strong>**You, darling I love you****  
><strong>**Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you"**

Bella, Bella, Bella. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Elle m'obsède. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'écouter cette foutue conscience … ?

Je sais pourquoi, évidemment. Jamais je n'aurais dû craquer. Jamais cette partie enfouie de moi n'aurait dû ressurgir. Je ne souffrirais plus jamais. C'est terminé.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV externe<strong>

Deux jeunes personnes sont allongées dans leur lit, le souffle court. Elles pensent à l'autre, qui leur a fait autant d'effet. Elles se demandent pourquoi ils sont si chamboulés.

_Lui_ veut garder la face. Il pense à sa vie, se dit qu'à part le travail, il n'a rien réussit. Sa famille et son meilleur ami, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et à part avec eux, il se comporte comme un vrai salop avec les autres. Il ne s'aime pas.

_Elle_, pourtant si calme d'ordinaire, ne fait que se retourner dans son lit. Elle pleure, parce que pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, elle se sent faible.

Edward veut Bella et vice versa. Mais ils ont tous deux peurs de cette faiblesse, et pour leur bien se disent-ils, ils se relèvent, et se remettent à leur occupations habituelles, essayant de ne plus penser à son voisin ou à sa voisine.

* * *

><p>Alice tournait encore et encore dans la petite pièce fermée. Elle pensait à <em>lui.<em> Comment pouvait-elle encore le supporter ? Elle n'en savait rien. Jasper était arrogant, trop sûr de lui, dragueur en série et hypocrite par-dessus le marché. _Comme Edward._ Alice réfréna cette pensée. Elle aimait son frère et il fallait faire avec. Même si elle savait qu'au fond il était adorable. « Dégage ou je te vire personnellement ! » La phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme. Comment, mais comment bon Dieu Jasper pouvait-il être si arrogant, détestable et en même temps si … séduisant ? Comment Edward pouvait avoir ce … _demeuré _comme ami ? Non, décidément elle ne comprenait pas elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux hérissés voletant en l'air. Elle se leva de son lit et choisit avec un automatisme effrayant sa tenue du soir, une longue robe noire de chez Chanel. Alice sourit : si il y avait au moins bien une chose qui ne l'avait jamais trahit, c'était bien ses vêtements ! Se redressant, elle se cogna la tête contre la porte de son dressing, accentuant au passage son mal de tête. Ce soir était le grand soir : elle allait voir son frère et lui dire les choses en face. La jeune fille était sûre de trois choses, malgré le chaos qui régnait dans son cerveau :

-Primo, elle haïssait Jasper Whitlock

-Secondo, elle était ATTIRÉE par lui – contre son gré, hélas – ce qui faisait deux sentiments complètement contradictoires

-Et tersio, si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus, elle allait être e retard à son rendez-vous avec son frère, qui allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure si elle n'arrivait pas à 8 heure pile au restaurant.

Alice sortit donc promptement de son appartement et héla le premier taxi qui lui tomba sous les yeux, pria le ciel pour qu'il n'y ai pas de bouchon.

* * *

><p>« Bella n'est pas venue aujourd'hui » pensait avec ferveur le jeune homme.<p>

« Peut être que je me fais des idées. »

Il n'espérait pas. « Peut être ne m'aime t'elle pas. »

Il ne voulait pas y croire.« Ou du moins pas de la même façon que moi ».

Jacob se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment pouvait-il aimer autant cette femme ?

* * *

><p>« Aéroport de New-York, vente de tickets, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la femme qui tenait la ligne téléphonique.<p>

« Bonjour » déclara une voix claire et féminine de l'autre côté du téléphone « Je voudrais réserver un billet d'avion pour … l'Afrique du Sud. »

« Bien, nous avons pas mal de vols. C'est pour aujourd'hui ? »

L'interlocutrice réfléchit puis annonça : « Non, dans deux jours si possible ».

« Bien » La standardiste tapa sur son clavier quelques instants, puis annonça l'heure des avions à destination de la capitale, Le Cap. Environ sept minutes plus tard, le billet était réservé, au nom d'Isabella Swan.

« Allo, monsieur le directeur ? »

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« C'est Isabella. »

« Oh, Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

« Je voulais vous prévenir, même si les vacances scolaires commencent dans 4 cinq jours, que je ne serais pas là les deux derniers jours. Motif ... Personnel »

« Bien, pas de problème. Merci d'avoir prévenu ! »

« Au revoir, Monsieur le directeur »

« Au revoir, Mademoiselle »

**2 jours plus tard**

« En vue de notre proche atterrissage, nous vous prions de bien vouloir regagner votre siège, merci. » Isabella soupira. Décidément, les avions, c'était bien pratiques, mais pour le reste – consignes de sécurité, nourriture, etc … - elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Mais partir lui faisait du bien elle sortait de cette longue période éprouvante. _Et puis partir te fera oublier Edward_ pense la petite voix dans sa tête. Edward … Bella ferait tout pour l'oublier. Il la contrôle, et elle n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Mais, enfin, l'avion se posa sur le tarmac et elle put descendre pour prendre le petit jet privé qui l'attendait.

Elle avait loué une suite pour deux semaines dans une réserve à environ quatre cent kilomètres de la capitale l'hôtel de la réserve, tenu par un riche américain nommé Antoine Winter, connu pour sa passion de la nature ( c'est là tout ce qu'elle savait de lui ! ), lui avait envoyé un jet privé pour qu'elle y accède sans encombres. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son avion, elle fut soulagée elle s'attendait à un vieux coucou, mais en fait c'était un très joli petit engin, très sobre et très propre. Quelqu'un – à priori un homme, mais le soleil empêchait Bella de le voir correctement – l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, en lui faisant de grand signe. Elle accourut et eut de suite la confirmation que c'était un homme, un très bel homme de surcroit.

Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux bleus. Il était grand, musclé. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui fascina Bella c'était cette auréole de douceur et de bonté qui l'entourait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais le conducteur de l'avion lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main pour monter, elle reçut une forte décharge électrique. _Comme avec Edward ? _hurla sa voix intérieur. « Oui, comme avec Edward » se désola t'elle silencieusement.

Sans se départir de son beau sourire, le pilote l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

-Je m'appelle Antoine Winter, commença t-il, je suis le directeur de la réserve.

Une fois placés dans l'avion, le directeur s'installa à la place du pilote.

-Vous … pilotez ? demanda Bella, ahurit.

-Hum, ça vous surprend ?

Bella piqua un fard.

-Non, pas du tout. Je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez embauché quelqu'un pour piloter à votre place.

-Et bien non, dit Antoine en souriant.

Bella était impressionnée par le calme de cet homme. A bien le regarder, il avait le même âge qu'elle, mais semblait très mûr. _Impressionnant. _La voix dans sa tête favorisait Antoine plutôt qu'Edward. _Mais personne ne te demande de les aimer ! _Ca tombe bien, elle ne les aimait pas.

_Peut être pas Antoine Winter mais Edward Cullen … _

-Hum, fit Bella dans sa barbe, regardant au passage par le hublot le paysage magnifique.

-A quoi pensez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? questionna le pilote.

-En fait je me disais que la nature était magnifique, contrairement à moi …

Elle dit la dernière partie de sa phrase très, très doucement.

-Signorina, siete molto belle, non dite il contrario !

(_Mademoiselle, vous êtes très belle, ne dites pas le contraire !_)

-Parlate italiani ?

(_Vous parlez italien ?_ )

-Sì, mio nonno era italiano. Amo molto questa lingua.

(_Oui, mon grand-père était italien. J'aime beaucoup cette langue._)

-Oh …

Il sourit gentiment.

-Et où avez vous appris ?

-Ma meilleure amie est italienne.

-Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis l'orphelinat …

Bella redevint songeuse.

-Ex … Excusez-moi, dit Antoine.

-Pas de problème ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un silence gêné régna dans l'habitacle. Sans savoir pourquoi, la chanson que Rosalie lui a apprise lui revient en tête. Seule dans sa bulle, Bella commenca à chantonner tout bas.

- "Lontano, lontano nella pianura, una gazzella fa delle capriole. Di lei vicino il leone osserva vicino, la sua preda. Gli spiriti si incontrano, in questa cerimonia alla natura, Gli spiriti si congiungono, in questo inno alla natura. Ciascuno è gioioso, per le ragioni diverse, Lontano, lontano nella pianura, una gazzella fa delle capriole. Di lei vicino il leone osserva vicino, la sua preda." (_Loin, loin dans la plaine, une gazelle fait des cabrioles. Près d'elle, un lion observe sa proie. Les esprits se rencontrent, en cette cérémonie à la nature, Les esprits se joignent, en cette hymne à la nature. Chaqu'un est joyeux, pour des raisons différentes. Loin, loin dans la plaine, une gazelle fait des cabrioles, et près d'elle un lion observe sa proie.)_

-Cantate... Meravigliosamente bene, Isabella.

( _Vous chantez … Merveilleusement bien, Isabella_)

-Bella. Grazie mille...

(_Bella. Merci beaucoup …_)

-Ve ne prego, è tutto naturale !

(_Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel !)_

« Cet homme est charmant … » ne cessait-elle de penser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, en ayant l'impression qu'Antoine veillerait sur elle.

-Bella, Bella, réveillez-vous ! chuchote une douce voix.

La voix lui parvenait de loin. Elle était encore dans son sommeil.

-Bella, Bella !

On lui secouait gentiment l'épaule et le bras.

Doucement, elle émergea.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le visage d'un ange brun aux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

_Antoine Winter … _

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents – extra-blanches de surcoit.

-Ou … Oui ? réussit-elle à articuler, émerveillée.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Mademoiselle.

-Oh, merci.

Il l'escorta jusqu'à dehors. C'était … splendide.

-Wow …

-C'est beau, non ? demanda t'il. Je crois que je n'ai _presque_ jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

Au moment où il appuyait sur le « presque », il plongea dans les yeux de Bella.

Elle rougit furieusement.

-Je vous fais visiter ?

« Tellement poli en plus … ».

-Vo … Volontiers, merci.

Cette petite escapade subite semblait se profiler comme étant une splendide aventure. Et puis, Antoine lui plaisait bien.

« Jamais souffrir. Jamais » Quelle était le mal à vouloir s'éloigner d'Edward, des masques et de la peur ? Aucun.

Alors Isabella sourit, pris la main que son guide lui tendait, et partit, détendue, vers la pleine ensoleillée.

* * *

><p><strong>Re tout le monde ? <strong>

**Alors, attendez, je le vois d'ici. **

**" C'est qui cet Antoine ? Quel con, qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? "**

**" C'est quoi l'histoire d'Edward ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? "**

**Je vous rassure, tout sera expliqué, dévoilé un peu plus tard.**

**J'ai quelques chapitres en réserve, donc ça devrait arriver bientôt :) **

**Et comme dit tout en haut, les facettes plus profondes des personnages et leurs histoires - donc ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, en fait - est développé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

**En espérant que ça vous à plut,**

**Lou. **


End file.
